Just a headache
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Edward, stop the ringing." "Bella, what ringing." I wrote this after taking a bunch of pain killers after an experience like this happened to me. Its sorta stupid but i couldnt help but post it. BACK TO ONESHOT


**Just A Headache**

**An extremely stupid Twilight Fic that I thought of while doing a mock vote in school today. It was a huge headache and thats where I got the idea. Oh and this is post New Moon.**

BPOV

"You then...." Ugh I hate sitting through any thing like this. I just wish Edward didn't have to go hunting now especially when we had something as dull as this coming up. But he was really thirsty and I can never stand to watch him torture himself just to stay with me. No I let him go I knew it would be to hard for him. His eyes were no longer the honey eyes dripping with melted gold when I had to practically force him to go. No when I forced him to go his eyes were dark black holes that had the effect that real black holes have, trying to suck you up. "Miss Swan." Ugh what does he want. "Yes?" I said in a very fake voice just dripping with honey. "Please focus on the instructions if you want to know what to do." "Yes."

--ooo0000ooo--

Finally the last bell rang. As soon as I heard it I jumped out of my seat, practically running to the door. As I was heading out to the lot I was stopped. I was very annoyed when I discovered who it was. Mike. I am only friends with him. I am just happy he finally realized it, but still he can become very annoying whenever I want to do something with a group of friends and not alone with him. "So since everyone else is busy and _Edward_ is out camping maybe we could study together." I could hear the slight annoyance in his voice when he says Edward's name. All his pestering annoyance is beginning to give me a headache. "No." Is all I can tell him. I can tell he isn't happy, but I just push him away and head to my truck. As I put the key in the ignition I began to wish that Edward was here right now so he could wrap his cold arms around me. Sadly though thanks to Mike I still got a headache even though I thought that it was only because I was getting sick of his pestering. As I was driving closer and closer to my house I started counting the times in one day at the most Mike has done that to me. I sighed with relief as I pulled up into my driveway. As I entered the house I lost all sense of relief realizing I had to wait several more hours before Edward would come home. Several hours before I could be curled up in his pale arms. I was just about to do my homework when I realized no homework this weekend. I growled with displeasure when I noticed this now it was going to be even harder to keep my mind off of Edward until he got home. I settled on just flipping aimlessly through the television channels. I could still feel the headache pounding like drums in my head. I got up and went to the bathroom. Lucky me the last thing I would want a headache. I thought to myself as I searched through the medicine cabinet. I slightly prayed to god when I found the pills I was looking for. I looked at them just staring wondering is it really worth it. All it is, is a headache. But then again. I could just picture Edwards face in my head. If he were here he would be growling at me simply stating to take them. I decided it was a good thing I was the one exception to his mind reading. I put the pills back in the bottle and went back to the couch. I had come to the conclusion that drugging myself was not necessary for just a simple headache. Just as when Edward had left me I could begin to hear his voice. Which I found strange. When he came back my life was perfect again except for the fact I have several vampires instead of one after me. So why is the voice back. I could hear it though very clearly. He was telling me to just take the pills. Oh how convenient maybe I am the one who could read minds because I could see that one coming. I told him no. He was beginning to get angry. He now told me to just take the god damn pills. I still told him no, knowing that I would have to not rely on a figment that comes from my crazy mind. Where no one not even Edward knows what is happening.

--ooo0000ooo--

EPOV

I could tell that Bella was doing something I wouldn't like. I just knew it. If I weren't already dead she would be the death of me. I was out hunting sadly. I really did not want to go. But Bella made me. She told me that if I didn't go I would be hurting her feelings. Those were the words that did it. I had made a promise to myself and Bella that I would never hurt her again. When she said that, I for the first time ,maybe, lost a fight. Alice came up to me and asked me whats going on. I tell her that I can tell Bella is doing something that is just going to drive me mad. She tells me not to worry that she hasn't seen any more cliffs in Bella's future. I think she was trying to be funny and her usual pixie self. But all I could do was glare at her. She knew how touchy I was on that and several other subjects. But I think she pushed that aside just to try to lighten the atmosphere.

--ooo0000ooo--

BPOV

Whats that ringing? Does anyone else hear the ringing. Ugh its getting louder. Were is that ringing coming from and why isn't anyone turning it down. Why are they turning it up.

--ooo0000ooo--

EPOV

Something is wrong I can tell. I have to leave. As I run to the car, they stop me. Telling me I still haven't quenched my first. I tell them I have to go, that something is wrong. They won't let me. That is until we look at Alice. Who is just staring off blankly into space. She mutters one word. Bella. I go up to her and start trying to get what she sees out of her. She is still in her daze. Jasper is the one to shake it out of her. _ Your right Edward something is wrong. Go now. _I nod my head and hop in the car.

--ooo0000ooo--

BPOV

Its been 30 minutes and that annoying ringing is still there. I hear the door open. Surprising considering the loud ringing. "Bella." I would recognize that voice anywhere. "Edward, stop the ringing please." "Bella what ringing?" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

--ooo0000ooo--

EPOV

When I got to Bella's house I just walked in. I called her name. She replied by saying my name and asking me to stop the ringing. I didn't understand what she meant. I asked her. Then I heard a thump on the floor. I immediately grew worried. I ran to her. There she was on the floor, eyes closed. What did she mean by ringing. I still didn't know what she meant and that is what worried me the most. Did the ringing cause this. Or was it something else. No she only complained about the ringing. I let go of a breath I never even knew I was holding when her eyes fluttered open. "Hi." she musters out.

--ooo0000ooo--

**Mwhahaha so ya that did happen to me when my school had a mock election. Every one was pressuring me to do it and well the headache started third period ringing fourth period and I passed out in fifth period. After reading this again I noticed that what happened was actually quite funny.**


End file.
